


Fantasies

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [18]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, M/M, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sam's got a fantasy working for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Charming Verse.  Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) , prompt of Sam/Eliot, jealous!Dean  :P

 

  
“What if?”

 

 

“You afraid of my brother Eliot?”

 

 

Eliot smiled wide as he pressed in closer.  “I’d be a damn fool not to be.”

 

 

“Think he can take you, is that it?”

 

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

 

“I did.”  Sam said, biting his ear lightly, his hands pulling Eliot right where he wanted him.  “I think if Dean walked in right now he’d be furious.”  He lined himself up as he spoke, felt it when he broke through the circle of flesh and entered Eliot, hot and tight and he moaned into it.  “Think he’d throw you against the wall Eliot.”

 

 

Eliot moaned underneath him and Sam felt his fingers biting into his arms as he tried to pull Sam closer.  “Think he’d keep you pinned just with his eyes Eliot.  Think he’d take his time; think he’d fuck me long and hard and keep you there just with his glare.”

 

 

He could feel how hard Eliot was and there was something quick and desperate and nasty in the way he groaned under him at the thought of his brother walking in.  “Think he’d make you watch me scream Eliot.  Then…”

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Then you’d let him take you.”

 

 

He didn’t even touch Eliot and he was coming all over his stomach, his body clenching tightly around Sam and that and the image of Dean had him following over just as quickly.

 

 

It took a few minutes to get his breath back and then he crawled onto the bed and collapsed.  Eliot laughed and draped himself against Sam’s back.  “Jesus Sam.”  He said with a low laugh. 

 

 

“Next time…”  Sam said with a shuddered laugh.  “next time, we’re letting Dean in on this game.”

 

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

 

“Yeah.  Think he’d enjoy playing the jealous lover.”

 

 

“Think he isn’t one?”

 

 

Sam looked over his shoulder at Eliot before smiling.  “You think he’s got a thing to be jealous about?  Think he doesn’t know how quickly we both jump when he crooks his smile at us?”

 

 

“Thought you were the one to pull the strings in bed?”

 

 

“Yeah, but it’s not the bedroom Dean would ever be jealous of.”

 

 

Eliot’s lips pulled into a smile against Sam’s skin.  “Guess we’ll just have to keep imagining it until then.”

 

 

Sam smiled as he fell lazily into sleep.  He’d have to surprise Eliot with that one.  Dean would be more than happy to walk in and play a couple fantasies of his own out.


End file.
